A Little More Time on You
by Elsa
Summary: One shot. Just some fluff between Starfire and Robin.


This one shot is about Starfire and Robin. I have been dying to use this song in fic, so finally I wrote this instead of my paper for my English class. ! Hope you like it. Ohh btw I don't own the song although I did alter it a bit to fight the story.

A little more time on you 

Robin glanced up from his newspaper. His eyes slide over the main room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were once again fighting over breakfast food. He saw Raven trying to meditate in front of the large windows. He saw a vein pulse on her head as the argument escalated.

His eyes scouted out the last titan.

Yea... Yeah... 

Ohhh Yes 

Ohhhh Yeah

Starfire.

She was sitting cross-legged, leaning up against the couch. It looked like she was reading something.

_Probably another magazine. _Robin thought to himself.

Can this be true?

Tell me can this be real?

How can I put into words what I feel?

My life was complete,

I thought I was home.

Why do I feel like I'm losing control?

Never thought that love could feel like this.

And you changed my world with just one kiss.

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?

It's a miracle.

His eyes lingered on her.

He thought back a few days. They were walking to the pizza place when she spotted a. injured dog. They took him back to the Tower.

They weren't able to save him. Starfire insisted that she was fine. That the dog was better where ever he was now.

That night though, she cried herself to sleep in the main room.

Robin had found her and covered her with the blanket.

Your love is like a river,

Peaceful and deep.

Your soul is like a secret,

That I never could keep.

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,

God must have spent a little more time on you...

He watched her push a lock of her red hair behind her ear. How he wished it was him pushing that lock out of her face.

He saw her blush slightly at an article that she was reading.

Ohhhh

Little more time

Yes he did babe

In all of creation, 

All things great and small,

You are the one that surpasses them all.

More luscious than any diamond or pearl.

You broke the mold when you came to this world.

Starfire rose and walked over to the kitchen. She offered to make breakfast for both of them. They relented and sat at the table.

Robin glanced at Raven and saw a look of tranquility come across her face. She went to the kitchen. Starfire engaged her in conversation. Robin went and joined them.

And I'm trying hard to figure out,

Just how I ever did with out,

The warmth of your smile,

The heart of a child,

That's deep inside,

Leaves me purified?

Robin said hello to everyone. He reached up and got a cup from the cupboard, his arm brushed up against Starfire. They both blushed deeply.

Your love is like a river,

Peaceful and deep.

Your soul is like a secret,

That I never could keep.

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,

God must have spent a little more time on you.

They all sat at the table. Starfire and Robin managed to somehow be sitting next to each other.

Starfire reached for a pancake. Her hand brushed up against Robin's. They both blushed.

On you

On you

On you

You...

Robin helped Starfire clean up the dishes. They talked while they were doing them. Several times their hands touched. Each time they blushed deeply.

On you

On you

On you

You...

Robin sat on the couch, watching Lord of the Ring The Two Towers. Starfire joined him.

Robin's eyes darted between her and the movie.

On you

On you

On you

You...

Starfire watched the movie with fascination. She screamed and covered her eyes when the orcs came on.

Robin reached over and pulled her close to him. Starfire blushed, but didn't move.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her when she got scared.

On you

On you

On you

You...

The movie ended. Robin reluctantly let go of Starfire.

Starfire said goodnight and went to bed.

Robin watched her leave the room. Wishing that she had stayed longer.

Never thought that love could feel like this.

You can change my world with just one kiss.

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?

It's a miracle.

Starfire got up early the next morning and went to get some breakfast. Sitting on the table she thought of last night.

Of how comfortable she had felt when Robin put his arms around her. And when she was scared and Robin held her tighter, how she wasn't scared anymore.

Robin came into the room. Starfire blushed and fled the room.

Your love is like a river,

Peaceful and deep.

Your soul is like a secret,

That I never could keep.

Robin watched Starfire blush and leave the room. He sighed heavily.

_She probably left because of last night. I shouldn't have done that._

Robin's thoughts drifted back to last night. How nice it felt to hold her. And how much at home he felt when she leaned her head on his chest.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Beast Boy and Cyborg came into the room arguing over breakfast again.

He quickly left.

On you

On you 

On you

You...

Starfire sat on the roof. She watched the waves gently lap onto the shore of Titans Island. She breathed a heavy sigh.

She was startled out of her day dreaming when a hand rested on her shoulder. It was Robin's. He sat next to her.

God must have spent a little more time on you 

Together they watched the waves. Comfortable in the silence they shared.

Twenty minutes passed.

Robin glanced a Starfire.

Thirty minutes.

Starfire glanced at Robin.

Forty minutes.

They caught each other glancing at one another.

They blushed.

On you

You

You

You...

They openly looked at each other.

Starfire smiled weakly.

Robin smiled.

The wind picked up and swept some of Starfire's hair in her face.

Robin brushed it away.

Yeah 

Little more time on you...


End file.
